deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman VS Prowler
Batman VS Prowler is a what-if DEATH BATTLE! featuring the return of Batman from DC Comics and Prowler from Marvel Comics in a battle of genius, non-powered superheroes. 'Description' It's DC VS Marvel in one of the most stealthy battles yet! 'Interlude' Wiz: Comic books seem to have something in common, no matter where you look. Boomstick: They all have a stealthy genius crimefighter! Wiz: Like Bruce Wayne, the Dark Knight Boomstick: And Hobie Brown, the Prowler! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armour, weapons and skills to find out who would win..a DEATH BATTLE! 'Batman' Wiz: In the streets of Gotham City, one name strikes fear in the hearts of criminals. Boomstick: Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na- Batman! Wiz: Right....anyway young Bruce Wayne was born to a wealthy couple named Thomas and Martha Wayne. One night while returning home from the theatre, one moment would change young Bruce's life forever... (*1989's Batman clip of Martha and Thomas' deaths*) Boomstick: Ouch...that really must have traumatized little Batman... Wiz: Witnessing this, Bruce made a vow that what happened to him should never happen to anyone else thus becoming the Batman. Boomstick: While not having any powers himself, Batman has proven capable of not needing them! Like how he perfected EVERY MARTIAL ART EVER! Seriously, how'd he done that? I can hardly remember my ex-wife's name! Wiz: I'm pretty sure it was... Boomstick: Blah, blah, anyway, Batsy isn't who he is without his utility belt! Wiz: That's right, in the utility belt, Batman has numerous weapons like his custom-shaped shurikens, the Batarangs. These shurikens are sharp and can cut through almost anything! Boomstick: They even come in different 'flavours'! Like shocking and explosive! Wiz: He also carries a grappling gun, allowing him to reach new heights and used as a method of- Boomstick: It's like Scorpion's 'Get Over Here!' Wiz: That's correct. He also carries smoke-bombs that can blind opponents and allows him to hide in the shadows. While he's known to use his weapons, he does have a few self-taught skills. Boomstick: Yeah, like how Bats is really, really smart! He's even considered the world's greatest detective! Take that Sherlock! Wiz: Right, and Batman is durable enough to take hits from beings like Superman and Darkseid. He's strong enough to lift 1,000 pounds, 75 pounds less than the world record! Feats: ''- Dodges unavoidable Omega Beams from Darkseid'' ''- Escaped Wonder Woman's lasso'' ''- Has outsmarted Ra's Al Ghul'' ''- Lifted 1,000 pounds.'' ''- Has defeated The Joker, Aquaman, Scorpion, Green Lantern and Superman.'' ''- Martial arts expert'' ''- He's the goddamn Batman!'' Boomstick: Now I'm starting to doubt he's non-powered. Wiz: He is, however, he makes it look like he does have superpowers. That just proves that under his watchful eye, Gotham is safe. Green Lantern: Wait, you're not some guy in a bat costume, are you? - Batman smiles approvingly- 'Prowler' Wiz: Hobie Brown was a poor young man, becoming a window cleaner to pay his bills. Boomstick: But like all these genius stealthy heroes, he had a life-changing moment. Wiz: He found himself in between the battle of Stilt-Man and Daredevil while being rescued by the latter. Boomstick: So he decided to become a criminal to earn some cash, but after an encounter with Spider-Man, he turned his alignment to good! Wiz: Like his opponent, he does not have any superpowers, relying on weapons to attack. For close combat, he uses his gauntlets, which have steel claws on them. Boomstick: Yeah, only if it were the Infinity one... Wiz: He also has a glider, steel darts, and some sleeping gas! Boomstick: He seems to be pretty unstoppable! Wiz: He may appear to be unstoppable but don't let that slip into your mind. He's not perfect, like having been defeated by Spider-Man numerous times, however, he is skilled enough to go toe-to-toe with him! Feats ''- Skilled acrobat'' ''- Genius intellect'' ''- Skilled enough to go toe-to-toe with Spider-Man'' ''- Green belt in Tae Kwon Do and street fighting experience'' ''- Stealth expert'' Boomstick: Even then, he's one hero you don't wanna cross! (*Prowler punches Spider-Man*) 'Death Battle' (*Cues Prowler of the Knight*) In the streets of Gotham, Prowler lands in an alley but finds a pair of white glowing eyes and a tall bat-like shadow, which belong to Batman. Batman emerges and walks toward Prowler, who stands his ground. Prowler: Who the hell are you? Batman:....I'm Batman.....and I'm the last thing you'll ever see... Prowler: You look a lot more like some cheap Dracula costume. Never mind that, you're going down and once I'm done with you, The Avengers will show you! Batman: I'll give you and them something to fear... FIGHT! Prowler leaps at Batman and scratches him, causing the Dark Knight to be pushed backwards. Batman grabs Prowler and starts to kick him and throws him into the ground. Prowler gets up and jumps away right before Batman tries stomping on him, and kicks Batman in the face. Batman tries to punch Prowler but Prowler dodges and punches Batman, who gets sent backwards. Batman punches Prowler and kicks him. He uses his grapple gun to grab Prowler and pulls him towards him. He starts beating Hobie but before he finishes, he throws a smoke-bomb, hiding into the shadows but not before landing one last hit on Prowler. Prowler: Huh, hiding into the shadows? Two can play it that game! Prowler hides as well but is unable to see Batman. Batman uses his cowl to locate Prowler, who's looking around for Batman. Batman charges at Prowler and hits him. Prowler pulls out his claw gauntlet and scratches the Caped Crusader. Batman leaps onto Prowler and starts punching his head. Hobie pulls the Dark Knight as he unleashes a flurry of kicks and punches on him. Batman counter-attacks Prowler and starts punching him. Both heroes are locked in hand-to-hand combat. Prowler finally manages to deal a blow on Bruce. Batman is finally fed up and decides to finish this battle once in for all. Batman frowns and grits his teeth. Batman: Grr...gonna have to pull out some toys then! Hey you! Let's finish this! Prowler: You said it Batty! I'll make your death quick and clean! Batman pulls out some Batarangs and throws them at Prowler, who gets hit by them. Prowler throws his shurikens at Batman but they fail to pierce Batman's armour. Batman turns on his Shock Gloves and charges at Prowler, and Prowler turns around, distracted by the pain the Batarangs caused. Prowler: W-what...? What's going o- Batman punches Prowler's pressure points and paralyzes Hobie. Hobie screams in pain as Batman stabs him with an explosive Batarang. Batman grapples onto a roof before the explosion. Batman: Next time, watch out for who you're dealing with... Hobie: AGGH! SCREW YOU BASTAAAAA- BOOM! Batman: I guess that's one way to to it... So much for 'clean'. Alfred, I'm coming home. Alfred: Very well, sir. Dinner is ready. Shall I tell young Dick too? Batman: Yeah...and tell him to quit watching 'Teen Titans GO!' Batman leaves in the Batmobile while a bat-shaped fire surrounds the former Prowler's incinerated body. Spider-Man swings by and looks at the scene, before being blown up as well. 'Conclusion' KO! Boomstick: Whoa! That was awesome! Wiz: Prowler was a skilled combatant and he had some great weapons but, compared to Batman's, he just didn't stand a chance Boomstick: Yeah, Bats uses a ton of gadgets, so it's no surprise he would beat Brown in a gadget fight! Wiz: Not only that but Hobie may be a green belt in Tae Kwon Doe, but Bruce is a black belt in that but in more fighting styles because he's mastered all of them. Boomstick: Well, at least Prowler went out with a bang! Wiz: The winner is Batman. 'Next Time' Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE! (*cues In The Final - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *) We see the Mario Bros. running, but not at Bowser, but at each other. Mario VS Luigi (Nintendo VS Mario) is next! Which capped 'starchy Plumber will take victory? Trivia *The connection between Batman and Prowler is that both are super-genius heroes who rely on stealth, gadgets and martial-arts. Both are also from rivaling comic book companies (DC and Marvel respectively). *This is RatedMforMario's first EVER battle *This is episode was supposed to be Archie Sonic VS Goku but was later changed after a personal choice. *This is his series first 'Marvel VS DC' themed fight, with the next three being Batman VS Daredevil, Aquaman VS Namor, and Adam Strange VS Star-Lord . *This is the first 'Comic Book' themed fight. *This is also the first time DC wins against Marvel, with the next two being Batman VS Daredevil and Aquaman vs. Namor the Sub-Mariner. *This is RatedMforMario's least favourite episode thus far. *This episode is planning to be remade for RatedM's 100th episode. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Batman vs Spiderman' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:RatedMforMario Category:Martial Arts Duel